umbria_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 2019-04-15
Events Opening Jonathan Goode, Erfan O'Dran, Urzog and William Windsor awoke in the Inn in Port Clarence to a commotion downstairs where a teenage human boy, Cassius Crewe was being tended by half-elf healer Finduilye Runlithmae. After the arrival of Ariana Drake, Cassius' aunt, the party learnt that the Crewe family had also been passengers on The Ocelot and had managed to escape in the second lifeboat. In the confusion they had lost an oar and had drifted South along the coast before they had managed to get ashore. Once on dry land the Crewes set up a camp and rested after their ordeal. During the night they were accosted by a group of human men. Rowan Crewe fought with the attackers and managed to stab one to death with his knife but the whole family was kidnapped except for Cassius who managed to escape with the help of his mother Lily Crewe before she was taken. Cassius tells the party the direction he came from and tells them about a large tree near where they camped. He also tells identifies one of the attackers as having a large scar across his eye. The ford The party proceeded along the trail accompanied by 2 of the Port Clarence guards. After 3 hours they arrived at a ford across the river Ooze. On the other side of the river a group of cloaked men had stopped their cart and were resting and watering their horse. Erfan crossed the river immediately and began interrogating the strangers. The strangers did not appreciate being questioned about their business and accused of criminal activity. The party recognise that one of the cloaked strangers has a scar across his eye like Cassius Crewe described and they are immediately set upon as Jonathan pulls out his lute. The bandits are all killed or incapacitated and the two Crewe girls Jacquelyn Crewe and Ryia Crewe are rescued from cages hidden under the tarp of the wagon. The town guards are sent back to Port Clarence with the girls and the surviving bandits upon the cart - the ownership of which is now disputed. The Crewe campsite The party continue their journey South along the trail and towards the coast they find the makeshift camp of the Crewe family. There are clear signs of struggle and a single corpse with a dagger in its stomach which is later revealed to be a bandit that Rowan Crewe managed to kill during the attack and for which he was severely beaten afterwards. The bandit camp Farther South the party follow a smaller trail off the main path and through the undergrowth. Here they come upon more bandits and defeat them in the ensuing fight. Within the camp the party discover Rowan Crewe tied to a steak, and Lily Crewe in a cage inside one of the tents. In another tent the group find some papers in an unknown code but which are signed by Gewalder Holt. Crossing the Ooze As the party return along the trail to Port Clarence they come to the ford over the river Ooze which has now become deep and fast-flowing from the torrential rain of the previous 24 hours. Erfan manages to string a rope across the ford for the others to cross. Jonathan almost lost Lily Crewe to the raging torrent when she lost her grip on the ropes, but William managed to save her. The party left 4 bandits tied up on the Southern river bank. Erfan tossed a sword back across the river for them to release themselves but they may not have been able to use it before it was swept away. Participants Chris - DM Andy - Jonathan Goode John - Erfan O'Dran Mark - William Windsor Sam - Urzog